


hange's helper

by adorablemochi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablemochi/pseuds/adorablemochi
Summary: y/n has always been fascinated by the outside world and it's creatures. No wonder why she chose the survey corps when she graduated. One day at the base y/n was looking for some books to read and stubbled upon section commander hange zoë's lab...
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	hange's helper

**Author's Note:**

> y/n is 18 in the story 
> 
> y/n: your name  
> L/n: last name  
> e/c: eye color  
> h/c : hair color  
> h/t : hair type  
> h/l : hair length  
> s/c: skin color (light, dark...)

y/n came back from training exhausted. She has been in the survey corps for a week now but still haven't been putted in a team so for now she trained with some of her friends. y/n looked around her room for a book to read before dinner started. Unfortunately, because of her tendency to read fast, she was out new adventures to experience. *I wonder if this place has a library* she thought to herself curiously. She looked at the time, it was 16:25, still some time before dinner, why not explore this place. y/n opened the door and left her room to explore the base. She walked through halls, went up and down stairs but no library in sight. suddenly, before walking back upstairs, y/n noticed a room poorly lit by a small candle. *this is it!* she thought but as soon as she walked in she noticed how messy the room was. There was papers all over the floor and on the tables, some books opened and some closed all over the room. Intrigued by her discovery y/n picked up a book and started reading it. ''this book is about titan!'' she quietly whispered to herself. Opening it furthermore y/n was hypnotizes, they learned about titans in the training corps but this is so much new information. y/n tried to find a paper to write something down, an idea, maybe a theory, or simply some notes for later. She scribbled on the paper looking back and forth from the book to her notes. They were messy and quickly written but despite her bad hand writing y/n's notes were some what clear...at least for her. When she was finally done, y/n looked up from the book to realize that someone was staring at her. ''WHAT THE F-'' she screamed falling down shock by the presence. y/n hears a loud laugh coming from the person in the room and then see them hold out there hand to help her up. Taking the hand of the stranger y/n looked up to see who it was. ''I- um...oh no'' she mumbled realizing that it was section commander Hange Zoë's lab. ''you know, its quite impolite to go through someone's stuff while they are gone'' they said giggling at the reaction of the new soldier. ''for how long were you here?'' ''a good five minute! You were so focused taking those notes you didn't even see me walk in'' Hange said excited that someone other then them were interested in titans. y/n blushed from embarrassment and looked down not knowing what to say. ''what's you name cadet?'', taking her right hand to her heart and the left to her back y/n said in a calm but slightly shaky voice ''I'm cadet y/n L/n sir...mis-commander'' hange giggled and their eyes shot wide open a second later as if they had had the best idea in the world ''I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA IN THE WORLD'' the scientist said practically yelling. *oh no* y/n thought, she had heard of hange's crazy experiments, what if they wanted to experiment on her next! ''and may I ask what it is?'' y/n said trying to look at hange in the eyes ''what team are you on'' they asked '' I haven't been assigned a team yet'' ''oh my THIS IS PERFECT, this is a win win situation here, I just need to ask Erwin'' ''what?'' y/n said confused by the situation, ''right I forgot I haven't told you anything yet, ok ok so you seemed to enjoy reading that book'' hange said almost jumping of excitement. ''I mean I... ya idk'' '' great so how about you get on my team and help me out with my experiment, you seem to be a smart girl'' ''I-'' y/n said trying to speak ''and also you were the one to come in here without permission, would you rather have me report this to Levi. I'm sure he would be glad to find you a adequate punishment'' they said in a now teasing voice '' no it's fine I'll help you and I'm doing this because I want to know more about titans, not because I'm scared of Levi'' the cadet stated not wanting Levi to know what she did '' well that's a good girl. We need to go see Erwin hurry up now'' they said with the biggest smile y/n had ever seen. This is going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the chapter is a bit short and sorry for the mistakes
> 
> don't be shy and leave a comment  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
